


She's just some girl

by redlipsredledger



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Bobbi Morse, Deaf Clint Barton, Dorks in Love, F/M, Head Injury, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, Injury Recovery, Missions Gone Wrong, Writing Prompt inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipsredledger/pseuds/redlipsredledger
Summary: This is just a random AU of Clint and Bobbi. Again it's just gonna wind up being fluff more than likely with some mission stuff. Life is stressing me out bad and I need fluff. I'm sorry! I've got like 10 unfinished chapters on things that I plan to get back to this week lmao!Their first mission together isn't a success, Bobbi's annoyance gets the better of her which almost ends in her getting shot in the head but when cleaning and addressing her wound, Clint Barton manages to ask her why she seems to hate him so much...And ends up scoring a date...
Relationships: Clint Barton & Bobbi Morse, Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse
Kudos: 3





	She's just some girl

Ow. What a goddamn day today had been. She hated it and she made that very, very known. She glowered at Clint Barton as he made his way toward her and sat down on the bed beside her. He had a first aid kit in his hand and he released a sigh as he studied her regarding her pissed off look with a sly amusement that made her want to punch him square in the face so that they'd _both_ be bleeding. 

He dabbed the cotton with the sterile alcohol and placed it against her head and she winced fighting the urge to pull away but she winced, she'd almost forgotten how much it stung when it was placed against an open wound. She didn't want him anywhere near her right now because in her mind she still blamed him for her head injury to begin with even though it wasn't his fault, hell it wasn't even _close_ to being his fault she was just downright irritated at the whole mess.

She didn't mention at all that she had a headache because he was already worried enough. He was the senior agent on this op and it was the first time that they'd been paired up together, she knew his reputation and she'd thought he was competent.

She wouldn't be making that mistake again.

Their mission had gone seriously awry when she'd took a skimming shot to the goddamn head, just a tiny bit over and it would've probably killed her so she was pretty glad that she had quick reflexes at the very least. She blew out a sigh and she shot him a look that _definitely_ conveyed her irritation. He smirked which just made her shoot him daggers.

"This is _all_ your fault." She muttered with irritation lacing her tone.

"How _exactly_ is you deciding to punch someone because you didn't agree with him telling you he wants to take you on a date _my_ fault?" He rose a brow.

She glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"If he was that polite about it I wouldn't have punched him." She snapped.

He really hadn't been that polite about it in face he'd been downright sexist about it and she really hadn't appreciated it at all. People didn't treat her that way and get away with it, she'd never appreciated being treat like she was just another piece of meat that a guy could oogle and attempt to claim. She wasn't property and she wasn't going to tolerate being treat like that by some asshole with zero social skills and too much ego for his own good.

"You blew the mission." He stated simply. "And you got yourself shot." 

"Shot _at_ there's a difference." Narrowing her eyes at him as she spoke, she shook her head.

He dabbed the cut on her head again gently before he reached for a gauze to start to dress the wound properly, he'd just wanted to make sure that he cleaned it before it risked infection; field medicine tended to be something SHIELD agents were trained in as a basic thing, they kind of had to be because immediate assistance out in the field wasn't always possible... Or most of the time possible at all.

"Either way you're hurt." He studied her then assessing her for any other damage.

She'd took quite the fall afterward and hit her head on the way down too, he reached out to place the bandage over her wound and offered her a small smile, just the smallest hint of a smile because the last thing he wanted was her exerting herself trying to hit him thinking he was being arrogant or annoying, both of them were accurate assessments of course but Clint Barton was - at this present moment - concerned with her wellbeing.

"Do you have a headache or anything? Any dizziness? Floating circles? Sickness?" He listed everything off that he could remember being told to check for in his field medic training.

"Wow you really _do_ pay attention sometimes don't you?" She sounded impressed. "Headache."

She flicked her eyes to the side then, it was obvious she didn't want to admit it or admit weakness in absolutely any sense of the word, he'd already figured out that Bobbi was strong and stubborn and he found himself admirable of that even if he found it annoying and he had, he had found it annoying over the duration of their mission so far but it was actually kind of interesting too.

She had this allure about her and it was damn annoying. He hadn't mentioned anything though, casual indifference seemed to be her preference for life, he wasn't sure if it was just with him or if she was literally like that all the time, he'd tried to ask her a few times but she'd been wistfully dismissive.

"You should try lay down but no sleeping. Four hours isn't it?" He couldn't quite remember just how long it was they were supposed to stay awake after a head injury.

Their safehouse was - at the very least - safe indeed and he was glad for that. SHIELD offered their agents apt cover and a place they could run to if things went awry and so far no one seemed overly pissed about it but then they'd have to deal with command after they got back. Nick would probably grill both of them and make them go over ever little detail piece by piece and she'd be lucky if she wasn't slammed with a disciplinary and forced into paperwork duty for a month.

"Something like that." She replied with a small shrug. "Did anyone say how long we have to wait for extraction or...?" 

She chewed on her bottom lip as she spoke, he flicked his eyes up to meet hers and he inhaled a breath; he'd been working with Bobbi Morse now for four days but this was the first time he'd actually stopped to actually _look_ at her. She was beautiful, her hair long and curled strewn loosely over one shoulder with blue eyes framed by dark lashes and pink lips. She wasn't wearing makeup anymore but she had just the tiniest hint of blood left above her left eyebrow. He reached for an alcohol wipe and brushed it away gently. 

She was strong willed, stubborn and argumentative and more defensive than she probably had a need to be and she fought like hell to keep herself closed off and he wasn't sure why. She seemed to use it as a natural defense mechanism or at least that was the conclusion he'd come up with because this was their first mission together and he couldn't recall doing anything to offend her in their passing interactions before this but then - as Natasha would say - Clint could be careless with the things he said sometimes.

Still, he most definitely couldn't recall saying anything to her either that would warrant this level of defensive. 

"Tomorrow morning." He replied and she nodded.

She seemed somewhat bothered by it and he couldn't work out why. It was almost like she was in some kind of hurry to get away from him and he had no idea what he'd done to bother her so badly. Maybe she really just didn't like to work with other people but even then she seemed to be adamant that he wasn't getting anywhere close to her even now he could tell that she was fighting not to pull away. 

"Can I ask you something?" He dropped his hand back to his lap as he spoke discarding the wipe.

"Sure, I guess." She sighed once again sounding dismissive. 

He shook his head at her as he placed the med kit off to the left of him after closing the lid. His eyes were slightly greyer than hers, she had bright blue eyes that had soft flecks of green in them just like the sea and he found that fascinating, he wasn't going to say that though because she'd probably hit him or something.

"Why _exactly_ do you seem to despise me so much? I mean, as far as I'm aware I haven't offended you or done anything to you to piss you off." He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

She cocked a brow and let out a small laugh before she shook her head, her expression just moments after became sympathetic and she placed her hand on his shoulder trying to fight back laughter so that she didn't seem condescending.

"I don't despise you, Barton. You're a hotshot agent with some big hotshot partner and I get it, I'm not exactly your first choice but I'm what you have so I figure okay if he's gonna think I'm some useless rookie what's the point in trying to be friends? You're gonna think I'm useless no matter what I do or say." She shrugged then.

This time it was his turn to laugh and he shook his head vehemently at her. 

"Nope. Wrong, totally completely wrong."

Her expression turned curious then.

"How so?"

"Because I took this mission willingly, I wasn't just stuck with it. They asked me if I'd mind doing it but told me I could turn it down and they'd get someone else easy enough but I took it willingly 'cause I wanted to see who you were, I've seen you train, I've heard a hell of a lot of things about you but I wanted to see for myself. Genius scientist turned field agent is a pretty interesting thing to me." He flicked his eyes to the side then.

"I didn't have to work with you, Bobs. I chose to."

She furrowed her brow at the casual nickname and tilted her head slightly.

"Why? Like... Why did you take it? I'm not exactly fascinating." She chewed her lip. "And why the nickname? Not that it's not cute but-"

Ugh. She wrinkled her nose as she spoke and shook her head.

"You are to me. I've never met someone that could hand someones ass to them literally and intellectually except for Nat, she's deceptively smart." Not many people knew that.

"I don't know. I mean- I'm sorry. I should just stick with Bobbi or Morse. Professionalism right?" He shrugged. "Sorry."

"I wasn't saying anything to make you apologise, Clint. I was just curious on why you even bothered. I guess you have a point, I'm smart and I can kick your ass but that's just work stuff. I never wanted to sit around in a lab, I tried that once and it didn't end well for me so after that I decided to get out into the field to make a real difference. I like the nickname by the way, it's cute." She offered him a small smile.

"What happened to you?" He questioned gently. "To make you wanna get out of the lab?"

"I worked with AIM before I got a job with SHIELD. The lab I was working at was infiltrated by someone, some other dark shadowy agency I guess and they tried to steal what we were working on and blew the place when they couldn't. I spent two days buried in the rubble until SHIELD managed to dig me out, I promised myself then that if I ever got the chance I'd never be stuck in a damn lab again, I wanted to stop the people that did this to me doing it to anyone else." She explained.

He studied her as she spoke, the soft lilts to her voice and the way that her expression became soft and sad, the unmistakable sense of pain and loss that she still felt about what had happened to her and the knowledge that she could've died still ever present in her mind and he reached out to squeeze her hand gently. 

"Wow that's- I knew there was a team sent to see if there was anyone alive after a lab explosion but I didn't know you were there. You've been quite the mystery since you came in, smart as heck, beautiful, a determined fighter... It's admirable." He smiled. Admirable indeed, she was strong, stronger than he'd thought she was that was for sure.

She studied him curiously and shook her head before she rolled her eyes.

"Are you _flirting_ with me?" She couldn't help the amusement that laced her tone.

Barton seemed to backtrack with a nervous laugh and he rubbed the back of his neck again, she guessed it was something that he did when he was nervous about something and it was slightly adorable, a smirk swept her features and she gave him an almost challenging look. Poor guy. He was definitely out of his comfort zone.

"That all depends if it's working 'cause if not nope, definitely not." He couldn't even look at her as he spoke.

Bobbi momentarily looked contemplative, she hadn't really thought about Clint Barton in any sense other than what she supposed was a reluctant partner because she hadn't allowed herself to, she'd thought that he literally got stuck with her and that was that so she'd thought that once all of this was over he'd go back to whatever the hell it was he did besides being a bigshot agent and occasional hero and that would be the end of it.

She watched the way that he seemed to play with his hands nervously, the way that his eyes fell to his lap like he was scared that they'd betray something and she found herself curious. She found herself wondering what exactly it was he was afraid of because surely, it couldn't be _her._ He'd faced a whole hell of a lot worse than her and she highly doubted that he was the kind of guy that didn't date. He was handsome, he had this adorable smile and he was goofy and she'd been trying all week not to let that thought invade her mind too much.

A part of her hated how close he sat to her right now because she wanted so much to just kiss him. His flirting _was_ working and that wasn't a good thing, it threw her sworn professionalism right out of the window and she absolutely hated it. She hated that somehow, some way this goddamn man had gotten under her skin and she hadn't even realised it, even when he was flirting he was adorably goofy, how was that even possible?

She tucked a loose tendril of curled blonde hair behind her ear to stop it falling into her face again and she inhaled a breath tugging on her bottom lip for a moment with her teeth. She couldn't help her own nervousness but she tried like hell to hide it anyway.

"Definitely failing then." He responded to his own statement and he moved to stand up.

She moved her hand to hold his and shook her head.

"No, it is working and that's my problem." She admitted quietly. She didn't want it to work.

She truly, absolutely did _not_ want it to work, she wanted to keep her professionalism because it beat the hell out of anything becoming complicated.

"Well good 'cause I don't do this like... Ever." He shrugged as he sat down again.

She frowned then offering him an incredulous look, raising a brow before she sighed.

"Right..." It was clear she didn't believe him.

"No, really. I don't- I'm really bad with people and most people don't interest me. I ain't dated in years." Not since he'd had that very brief fling with Natasha.

He was glad that she was still his best friend after that, they hadn't worked out in _that_ way but he loved her all the same, he loved her because she was his best friend and they'd vowed that would never ever change no matter what, it wasn't often that things worked out like that but they'd been best friends before and they hadn't lost that in their failed attempt at seeing if it was more than that. 

"Why do I find that hard to believe? You're-" She cut off wrinkling her nose. "You're handsome, funny, adorably dorky..." 

This time it was his turn to offer her a look of disbelief. He didn't see himself like that at all.

"But what about you? I mean surely you have no problem finding-" He highly doubted she had no one interested.

"No, I don't date as a rule. Guys are assholes in my experience so I don't date." She shrugged then. "People only see a pretty face."

That was exactly why she didn't bother: They saw a pretty face and that was that but there was so much more to her than that and she was glad that he seemed to see that. Clint seemed like he was different. He seemed like he actually _saw_ who she really was and she found that interesting. No one else did, every other guy that she'd come across just saw the surface and didn't bother to look any deeper but he seemed different.

"You're the first guy to actually tell me I'm smart and strong. You're the first that didn't just think Oh, she's beautiful and leave it at that." She was thankful for that. 

"You're different." She added. She was so unsure, so very unsure and she hated it.

There wasn't a whole lot that could throw Bobbi off base and it seemed like he was one of the few things that could successfully do it. She wasn't sure how she felt about that tbh. Her leg bounced, it wasn't a conscious thing but she had one crossed over the over and because of the angle she had her foot it was just the way that the nerve seemed to react. She didn't even notice it until he placed his hand on her knee with a small smile. It stilled immediately.

"Yeah well, most guys are assholes." He sounded somewhat disappointed in his gender with that one simple statement which provoked a soft laugh from the blonde.

" _Most_ guys are." She nodded in agreement. "Seems like that 'Most' doesn't apply to you." Curious indeed. Clint seemed... 

Well, Clint seemed almost too sweet, it threw her more than she wanted to admit. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly his flaw was, what it was that made him decide either he didn't want to date at all or that made people avoid dating him, maybe it was just her cynicism though and so she didn't say anything about it in case it was simply just that. She wasn't exactly the most open and trusting of people after all.

"You should lay down." He referred to her head injury with gentle words. "But maybe when we get back I could buy you dinner and we'll see how it goes?"

He sounded hopeful and she couldn't help but smile at that, Bobbi nodded her head in acceptance.

"Yeah, I'd like that." With that, she shuffled back on the bed to lay down.

"Remember, no sleeping." He reminded her as he stood up. She rolled her eyes playfully in response.

"Fine fine." 

"Get some rest Morse and that's an order." Senior agent, heh. 

Clint walked toward the door of her room and cast a smile back over his shoulder, he'd probably waste away the night watching TV simply to kill time and make sure that she was okay... If she didn't make it back safe he'd end up regretting it. He actually really liked the sassy pain in the ass blonde...

Go figure.


End file.
